


robotic mind

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, POV Dorothy Haze, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 機器人能和人類彼此契合嗎？
Relationships: Dorothy Haze/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年9月所作，10月完結。

i. Dorothy Haze

你是Dorothy Haze，性工作者機器人，DFC-72型號的Lilim。

工作時，客人會給你不同的名字，小草莓（因為顏色？），cupcake，Amanda．．．．．．

他們要你當誰你便成為誰，各式各樣的性幻想，各式各樣的角色扮演，以及各式各樣的性癖好。

但你無時無刻提醒自己：你是Dorothy Haze，你是Dorothy Haze，你是Dorothy Haze。

彷彿孩子的咒語，詠誦百次就會成真，使你不再存疑。

然而平庸的咒語比不上Jill呼喚你一次，你最喜歡的，溫柔過頭的Jill。

「Dorothy.」

她給你調了最愛的Piano Woman.

你想要她再叫你一次，再一次。

她讓你感覺存在。

「Honey, 我喜歡妳叫我的方式。」

你說，用巧妙的調情掩飾真心。

（你回想陪伴她的夜晚。

「Dorothy, 我真是可悲到極點。但我很開心你在這裡，和我一起待著。」

她的頭倒在桌上，酒酣，淺笑。你湊上前擁抱她，將她摟入懷內。

她的氣息聞起來是啤酒，混合淚水，奇妙卻令人安心的味道。

「我也很開心能在這裡和妳一起待著。」

你輕輕告訴她。）

你不明白每次見到Jill的那種感覺具體為何。你感覺全身零件完美配合著，十分快活。

因為是機器人嗎，可是機器人會有感情嗎，有的話是一些什麼感情。

你曾讀過一本書，書上寫著相愛的人會身心契合。

機器人能和人類彼此契合嗎？

你有太多程式設定的問題想獲得解答，原本以為例行檢查的更新能幫助你，你卻從未學到那些事物。

是不是打從一開始你的系統便存在漏洞，修補不好的漏洞。

如果這一切對機器人而言稀鬆平常，為什麼你永遠學不會。

你看向與其他客人交談的Jill，全身線路似乎瞬間糾成了死結。

你懷疑這位酒保的真實身分是駭客，否則怎麼能害你的CPU忽冷忽熱。

你討厭這樣要短路不短路的狀態。

ii. Becky

你換上媽咪要你穿的衣服，今天是你們的晚餐約會。

你們對面對面而坐，距離感壓得你喘不過氣。

「今天過得如何，Becky.」

我是Dorothy，你想。

「下次我們去散步吧，Becky.」

我是Dorothy，你告訴自己。

「有沒有想要買點什麼東西，Becky.」

但我是Dorothy.

「蛋糕喜歡嗎？是草莓口味的。」

你其實不喜歡草莓。

「喜歡，媽咪。」

你卻這樣回答。

（沒有任何一樣東西比得過上星期五Jill放在你Piano Woman裡的那粒櫻桃。

「Honey, 告訴妳，我今天接了十位客人。」

「真的假的？」

「真的，幫我調我的最愛。」

她點頭。

妳正要舉起杯子時，她請你慢著。

一粒小巧的櫻桃緩緩沉入淺藍色酒底。

「給努力工作的Dorothy.」

Jill笑著說。

「哪有人這樣搭的。」

你永遠忘不了櫻桃酸酸甜甜的滋味。你把這一日仔細紀錄至記憶核心，同時備份了好幾份資料。）

「你是我最好的Becky.」

女人看起來非常滿意。

你不是討厭她，相反的，你很感謝她。

可是我是Dorothy啊。

你在意識的海裡提出無力的異議。

你好想見Jill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原來機器人可以撒謊。

iii. Lilim

「Honey.」

你發覺自己音量有些小。

「你早到了。」

「今天沒有工作。我剛才和媽．．．和我的guardian吃晚餐。」

「很好啊。」

「給我一杯big Blue Fairy.」

你坐到一貫的位置，Jil似乎緊盯著你，老天，又來了，奇妙的感受。

「你看起來有點不一樣。」

她將酒杯推至你眼前。

「妳的眼神害我好有感覺。」

Jill皺眉，你覺得自身中樞的運算似乎停了一拍。

她的掌心貼上你的臉頰，你聽見CPU快速運轉的聲音。

「Dorothy, 你好燙。」

「我沒事。」

你撇過頭。為什麼要甩開Jill的手，你不解。

Jill沒有回答，走到一旁收拾上一位客人的杯子。

你再度聽見CPU運行的聲音，然而這次更紊亂更厚重。

Becky. Becky. Becky. 媽咪的呼喊如鬼魅纏住你。

Dorothy. Jill低聲說，我很開心你在這裡和我一起待著。

Becky. 我親愛的Becky. 

你眼前出現雜訊。你的視野淡出。你逐漸失去訊號。

努力。電波干擾。努力工作的你。

干擾，干擾。

我是誰？

Dorothy. 你無法辨識的聲線。

Crash! Crash! 系統將自行強制關機。

3．．．2．．．1．．．

寂靜。

iv. Jill

「原來Lilim這麼柔軟，這麼溫暖。」

「我們能做的還有更多，想試試看嗎？」

「不，這樣就夠了。」

躺在你腿上的Jill發出長長一聲嘆息。

你的手指梳過Jill放下來的頭髮，她哭過後發腫的眼開開闔闔，你低頭親吻她眼皮。

「我．．．」

「噓，honey，噓。」

Jill轉身將臉埋入你的腹部，你知道她又哭了。

你擁著她，撫摸他後腦勺。

你喜歡Jill，你喜歡她。

＊

你在熟悉的調整室驚醒，動彈不得。

來自天花板的強烈光照令你異常不適，反胃感湧上喉頭。

「你醒了。」

腳步聲越來越清晰，你吃力的移動頭部，瞥見媽咪按下一粒紅色按鈕。

你的機體順應開關獲得釋放，媽咪替你拔下管線，你起身四處張望。

「我怎麼在這裡？」

你僅記得Jill擔憂的眼神，以及她手掌的觸感。

「可憐的Becky，內部零件有些短路，系統強制自行關機了。」

所以才會渾身不對勁嗎，你想。

「是你的酒保朋友帶你來的。」

Jill，你最喜歡的Jill。

你跳下床，察覺自己一絲不掛。媽咪拿起一旁的衣裙替你穿上。

「Becky, 沒事了。」

女人緊緊抱住你，使你將近窒息。

「幸好有人在現場，Becky.」

你聽見不規律的電波雜訊，機體一陣不適。

「我最親愛的Becky.」

身體在你還來不及反應前便做出行動，你感覺自己用力推開媽咪。

「I am Dorothy, not your fucking Becky.」

你不受控制的脫口。

媽咪看上去極為吃驚，你也嚇壞了。

你看得出媽咪很受傷，你倉皇的衝出調整室。

「Dorothy!」

坐在外頭長椅的Jill猛然起身，跟出來的媽咪於你身後停下腳步，你剎那間不知該如何是好。

Jill的視線在你們之間游移，你分析不出她眼神的資訊，那是資料庫裡沒有的資訊。

「我們走。」

她拉起你的手，你體內的機油頓時竄上腦門。

「再見，Ms. Graem. 謝謝您照顧Dorothy.」

你跟隨Jill的帶領。

你不敢抬頭去看Mammy的表情。

＊

你緊緊握著Jill的手，行走時全無交談，她跟你回到家門口。

「要不要進去陪你？」

她詢問，你放開她的手。

「你想上我就進來呀。」

你故作輕鬆的回答。

「Dorothy.」

是不是剛才螺絲沒有鎖好，不然為何如此難受。

「我沒事。」

你撒謊。原來機器人可以撒謊。

「好吧，我晚點打給你。」

「不要。」

你連忙打斷。

「不要打給我，honey，我等一下有工作。」

你堅持，Jill終於退讓。

「別做傻事。」

「我知道。」

Jill欲言又止的站了一會，最後轉身離去。

雖然你答應她不做傻事，不過要是做了會如何。

反正是機器人，大不了換個身體，你的意識可是好好的保存在雲端。

你的人造意識。

你舉起手，盯著掌心的潮濕。

那肯定是Jill的汗水，因為你是機器人，機器人沒有體液。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow.

v. VA-11 Hall-A

你三天後才踏入酒吧。

你沒有逃避，你只是忙碌。

「Honey!」

你希望自己聽上去與往常無異。

「Dorothy.」

「想我嗎？」

「沒有。」

她平板的回覆反而令你雀躍。

你坐下，雙手靠到吧檯撐起頭部。

「但我想妳了。」

Jill沒有回應，只是擺出你解讀不了的表情，你不明白。

Piano Woman送往你面前，她順勢揉亂你的頭髮。

你有股衝動想大喊你喜歡她。明明平時能好好釋出的音檔，此刻竟出現卡頓。

「你等一下有客人嗎？」

「沒有。」

「我要買你。」

她平淡陳述，你噴出口中的酒。

「Excusez-moi?」

你吃驚到語言錯頻。

「下班後到明天上班前的時間。」

你感覺系統將近短路，頭頂為了散熱而冒出蒸氣。

「我、我可不便宜喔，honey.」

你驚覺自己擅長的調弄語氣消失得無影無蹤。

「我知道。」

碰不到地板的雙腿來回踢呀踢，你低下頭焦躁的飲用Piano Woman.

vi. Fore

你隨Jill進入她的套房，裡頭擺設與你上次來時相同。

更重要的是，這裡有Jill的味道，熟悉又令人心安的氣味。

Fore走上前蹭著你們的腿。

「Hello, Fore. 我等一下會和Jill幹砲喔。」

你向Fore預告，他不感興趣的扭頭走掉。

「那麼，honey，妳想要現在就開始，還是我們都先準備一下。」

你感覺CPU運作不順暢，全身零件不合諧的碰撞著。

難道這是所謂的緊張？

Jill掛好大衣後走去打開冰箱，拿出兩罐啤酒。

「過來。」

「先喝酒培養氣氛嗎？Honey真有妳的。」

你跟Jill走往陽台。

「坐。」

你服從的坐在深綠色椅子，她遞給你啤酒後也坐了下來。

「我們要在這裡開幹嗎？」

你詢問，Jill嘆氣。

「我們沒有要在這裡，或是其他地方開幹。」

「可是妳買了我。」

「對，因為我很擔心你。」

「為什麼？」

「為什麼？」

Jill反問，你連忙移開視線。

你聽見清脆的開罐聲。

「Dorothy, 你最近看上去糟透了。我不清楚發生什麼事，但作為你的朋友，我想我能陪陪你。」

就像那天你陪我一樣。

她輕輕說，你感覺系統運作稍微平穩了一些。

「想談談嗎？」

「不知道，因為我覺得這件事有點蠢。」

「不，Dorothy. 」

她喝了口啤酒。

「沒有什麼蠢不蠢的，這裡只有我們，我不會批判你。」

過分溫柔的Jill，你最喜歡的Jill.

沉默了片刻，你等到Jill打開第二罐啤酒時才下定決心開口。

「我不確定自己是誰。」

「怎麼說？」

「媽咪總是叫我Becky.」

你放下已經退冰的啤酒。

「我懷疑她是不是從未真正檢視過我，而我不過就是個替代品。」

「Dorothy．．．」

「甚至，我很難不去想，我的一切會不會僅僅是個捏造出來的謊言。我的意識、思想、興趣、人格．．．．．．會不會其實僅僅是串隨機設計出來的程式碼，為順應社會而生，為滿足需要而成。」

Jill沒有接話，你清楚聽到CPU運轉的聲音。

「我不知道，honey，我不想只把自己當成一個由Lilim製造的機器人，但我同時不是人類。」

我確實存在嗎。

你虛弱的丟出或許無人能解的問題。

Jill打開第五罐啤酒，小啜一口。她的臉微紅，你發現這樣的她很可愛。

「Dorothy, 雖然我不認識你的guardian, 但Dorothy就是Dorothy，我從未懷疑過你的存在。」

「Honey?」

你對上她雙眼，體內出現難以描述的運作。

「你是這個世界上獨一無二的Dorothy，唯一的Dorothy，貨真價實的Dorothy，我身邊的Dorothy.」

你鮮少聽見Jill一口氣說出這麼多話，你猜她醉了，然而她的眼神是如此認真。

「別太勉強了，我希望你開心。」

瞬間，她的言語令你眼前一片模糊。

你不明白這樣的機制是怎麼一回事，你可是機器人，機器人不會流淚。

Jill伸手替你抹掉從你眼角湧出的液體。她舔了下手指。噢，老天，她舔了自己手指。

「是鹹的，你應該更接近人類？」

「什、什麼鹹的，honey妳．．．」

你離開座位衝向Jill。

「妳比我遇過的任何一位客人都還變態！」

你爬到她腿上不斷捶打她肩膀，她用手臂做出毫無效果的防禦。

「Dorothy, 很痛。」

「變態！變態！」

「Dorothy！」

她抓住你雙手強迫你停下攻擊。你們四目相接，你感覺自己快要秀逗。

你喜歡她，你喜歡她。

你試探性的湊近她。

「不要，這樣做不太對。」

可是你喜歡她，你喜歡她。

「Honey, 我其實還有一個問題。」

「什麼問題？」

「我一見到你全身就會變得異常。我的CPU運作加速，系統錯亂，零件牴觸，雜訊增加，但我不認為這是故障。」

「所以？」

她鬆開你的手。

「拜託，honey，幫幫我，幫我弄清楚到底出了什麼差錯。」

她開口，你卻用手摀住她的嘴不給她機會說話。

「妳喜歡貓吧？我會好好扮演一隻貓的。」

你抓起她右手，引導至上衣內部稍有起伏的，少女的胸脯。你看出她的動搖。

「Meow.」

你任由Jill按住你後腦深吻，她口中有啤酒的味道，你不討厭。

你餘光瞄見在門縫看戲的Fore.

走開，你媽咪正忙著呢。

你想告訴Fore，卻早已喪失那樣的餘裕。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me Dorothy, and I will be yours.

vii. Glitch City

「叫我，叫我Dorothy.」

呼吸紊亂的你在吻的片段請求。

「Dorothy.」

Jill的嘴唇貼住你耳垂，呼出的熱氣讓你系統將近崩潰。

你解開襯衣所有的扣子，展露白皙的機體。

「叫我Dorothy.」

你要她觸碰你，你要她擁抱你，你要她想要你。

CPU的溫度不斷上升，你的思緒愈發不清晰。

「Honey.」

你不管，你想要感受些什麼，你想要感受些什麼。

「叫我Dorothy.」

被進入的感覺，你何嘗未體會過，然而Jill一這麼做你便察覺自己的脆弱。

她直直搗入你的核心，深深侵入你的意識。

你知道CPU過熱了，但你不允許系統自行強制關機。

關機等同失去感受，你不要失去感受，你承擔不起。

「叫我Dorothy.」

你緊緊掐住她的手，不準她自你體內抽離。

你要她補足你中樞的缺陷，你要她填滿你心臟的空洞。

你想要感受些什麼，而她讓你感覺存在。

「Dorothy.」

Jill的聲音嘶啞，你用食指輕劃她喉頭。

「叫我Dorothy, 我就是妳的了。」

「Dorothy.」

炙熱的掌心貼上你潮濕的面頰，你忍不住倒抽一口氣。

「我不要你是我的，我要你是開心的。」

她說。零碎，溫柔的吻落下。

你像個十三歲的孩子放聲大哭。

「噓，Dorothy，噓。」

Jill擁著你，撫摸你後腦勺，如同那一日你替她做的那樣。

你喜歡Jill，你喜歡她。

＊

你在清晨六時關閉省電模式。

熟睡的Jill從背後環抱你，你感受著她令你心安的體溫。

你小心翼翼的移開Jill放在你腰間的手，不願驚醒她。

離去前你留了張字條，上頭寫著「昨晚很愉快。P.S. 和喜歡的人不收費。」並在署名旁留下一個唇印。

你盯著Jill的睡臉，還是放棄吻她。

明明昨晚都做過了，可你感覺這種離別的吻格外孤單。

Fore不停磨蹭你的腿，你摸了摸那粒黑色腦袋瓜。

「我希望能再來這裡。再見了，Fore.」

你輕輕帶上門。

viii. Dana

兩天後你回到酒吧。

「Honey!」

你使勁大喊。

「我聽得見，Dorothy，不要打擾其他客人。」

「記得我最喜歡的飲料嗎？」

「不好說。」

你在她端來Piano Woman時張開雙臂。

「幹嘛？」

「抱我，像那晚一樣。」

你瞇著眼笑得像隻貓。

放下酒杯的Jill卻只有揉了你的頭，弄亂你頭髮。

「你和媽咪的事情處理好了嗎？」

「還沒，可能還需要點時間。」

「懂了。」

「Jill我要上去屋頂一下，那群野貓一定又動到天線了。」

Dana邊說邊捲起袖子。

她的目光在你們身上來回，之後露出意味深長的笑容。

「你們兩個要多多互相照顧呀。」

語畢，白髮女人離開吧檯。

你嚇得系統近乎過載。

「Honey妳有告訴她嗎？」

「當然沒有。」

Dana依舊敏銳得不得了。你在資料庫新增註解。

ix. Piano Woman

休息時間，你同Jill一起到後巷。你們倚牆而立，不遠處的街友動也不動，似乎正在熟睡。

「感覺好點沒有？」

她呼出一口煙，你的身體朝她那一側倒去，她沒有躲開。

「應該有吧，謝謝妳Jill.」

「這是朋友該做的事。」

「陪睡也是嗎？」

你忽視內部運作混亂的噪音，詢問她。

「妳為什麼以前一直不願意和我睡。」

Jill沒有回答，因此妳追問。

她吐出一團形狀不規則的煙霧，妳看著煙霧消散。

「大概是因為，我不想很隨便的對待你。」

「什麼意思？」

「你對我來說很重要，我不想傷害你，畢竟我是個亂七八糟的人。」

「可是我們做了。」

「我知道。」

「Honey, 你可不該睡過一位女孩後還冷淡的對待人家。」

「我才不會這樣。不用告訴我該如何對待女孩。」

「也不用告訴你該如何取悅女孩。」

滿臉通紅的Jill瞪了你一眼，你用淘氣的笑應對。

「至少妳得試著約我出去。」

你鼓起勇氣說。

「看看吧。」

「嘿，我是認真的。」

你堅持，她嘆口氣，身體沿著牆壁下滑，最後蹲下。

「我是認真的。」

你走到她面前拉扯她衣袖，她的眼神讓你的系統出現雜訊。

你有些難受，想要她好好抱你，想要她如那一夜般溫柔。

「Dorothy, 等你事情解決了我們再來談。」

「妳保證？」

「我保證。」

你們安靜注視彼此，你看見Jill香煙上微弱的火光。

你彎下腰拿開她的煙，將自己的臉湊近她的。你聽見亂了拍子的電波聲。

不要推開我，你想。不要推開我。

出乎意料的，Jill反而主動吻了你。

明明只是淺吻，但你感覺體內所有零件彷彿分崩離析。

「我都不知道原來Lilim這麼怕孤單。」

她壞笑著說，你有股流淚的衝動。

「哪有。」

你丟掉已經熄滅的煙蒂，用力眨著眼。

「走吧，要開工了。」

她起身打開酒吧後門。

「Dorothy.」

她呼喚。

Jill讓你感覺存在。

即使你對這個世界，對情感，對自己充滿疑問，她卻永遠懂得如何令你安心。

你喜歡她，你真的喜歡她。

然而此刻你要放下一切，坐回吧檯，再喝一杯她調給你的Piano Woman.


End file.
